The Book of Resurrection
by Bianca Bonami
Summary: 19 years after You-Know-Who's death, a new generation of wizards and witches are coming to Hogwarts. However, an ancient adept of the Dark Arts is trying to spread havoc around the magic world... Again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the characters originally from the series _Harry Potter_ do not belong to me. The rightfull owner of them is J. K. Rowlling**

PROLOGUE

My name is Linda Erizel. I used to live with my husband, Jack, and my daughter, Ashlyn, in Dublin, Ireland. Jack and I were researchers, so, we were always traveling, and so, we often left our little angel Ashlyn with Luna Lovegood, an old friend of mine back from school days.

But that's NOT the point of this last report.

One day, studying some ancient buildings near Stonehenge, Jack found an old book. A book of WITCHCRAFT.

We took that book to our office at Magic Ministry back in London, where Luna was actually living. We tried to understand the language in the book, but those symbols were too different from Ancient Runes and any other language I've ever seen, I could only translate a few parts. But what we could find out was enough to figure that book was a Dark Magic book. It's title, from what I could read, was 'Rites from Beyond'. I was worried. Those spells seemed to be able to call the worst demons of all. And even the dead.

Jack asked me if we could burn that thing, and I agreed. But there was no time for us to do so. A kind of smoky shadow invaded our Office, obiously trying to snatch the book away from us. Happily, I was able to flee, however, my husband died, trying to protect me from the black sorcerer. But I wouldn't survive for that long, the wizard obviously could track me.

Indeed, I'm dead. But it wasn't in vain. I could hide the book. Neville, the Herbology Professor inside of Hogwarts, was a friend of us, also from school days, and I asked him to hide that cursed book inside of the school. Luckily, the current headmaster agreed to it.

I'm not really sure of where they hid the book, maybe inside of the Chamber of Secrets since only one person can open it, but I'm not sure. I am just sure that it's safe... Or so I hope.

DIARY OF LINDA ERIZEL, 27 YEARS, RESEARCHER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: the characters originally from the series _Harry Potter_ do not belong to me. The rightfull owner of them is J. K. Rowlling**

CHAPTER 1

The bright sun shine entered my room, obfuscating my open young eyes. It was August 2nd, my 11th birthday, and I was anxiously waiting for a certain owl with beige colored paper with green ink and sealed with purple wax. What I was waiting for was an admission letter from the Wizardry and Witchcraft school of Hogwarts.

- Ashlyn! – a calm and dreamy voice came from the first floor, calling for me. It was my 'aunt', Luna Lovegood. – Breakfast!

- Coming!

Actually, I'm not really Luna's niece. Around six years ago, my mother died, and my mother's friend, Luna, took me in, and now, I live under the Lovegood roof, though I'm still an Erizel.

I guess I didn't quite introduced myself properly, right? Well, I am Ashlyn Erizel, daughter of Jack and Linda Erizel, but currently living with Luna Lovegood. I have long, dark blond hair and light Brown eyes and an unfortunatly thin body, but with a Sharp mind. Also I have quite the temper and I hate when there is some kind of fight around, and I'm always trying to lighten up the mood.

I got down the stairs, which arrived in the kitchen. Some eggs were being fried by themselves while Luna was writing a report about some new potion for her work. I friend of her, Neville Longbottom, who was temporarily staying at our house, was reading the Daily Prophet, a newspaper with moving pictures about the _wizardry _world. A random feather was frantically writing on a notebook beside him. On the walls of the kitchen, loads of the weirdest things (or at least for _muggles_) such as amulets, herbs, moving pictures and broomsticks were hanged. The black, middle sized owl of the family, called Xenophi, was sleeping near the window.

And so, THIS is a typical wizards house. And what I also call _home_.

- Morning aunt Luna, morning Mr. Logbottom. - greeted, my mood all up.

- Hello Ashlyn. Happy birthday! – answeared Luna with her dreamy voice.

- Hi, Ashlyn. Happy birthday! – greeted Mr. Longbottom, putting down the newspaper, revealing a round face, with thick black hair and shiny dark eyes.

I was about to thank both of them when a big and beige ball of feathers came storming by the open window, letting a letter on Luna's head, scaring our owl and messing our kitchen.

With a move of the wand, auntie organized everything and brought the letter to her pale hands.

- The owls seen kinda confused lately. – said Luna, distracted. – Maybe the Narguleis are messing their senses. – she Said as a matter of fact.

Neville roled his eyes at my aunt's comment, but decided to ignore it and went back to his reading.

Ignoring everything, I snatched the letter from Luna's hand and readily opened it, since I knew what the contents were. I knew it because of the well written Green letters and because of the lilac Seal that had an 'H' surrounded by four different animals.

It was the admission letter from Hogwarts that I was waiting for.


	3. Chapter 3

The Diagonal Alley.

It's a large, I tell you, _large_ alley behind a run down pub called The Leaky Caldron (even though it's such mess there, people still think it's a good place. Go figure.).

Just like the name, this alley is kind of crooked, even the buildings are like that, and there were lots of stores of all sorts of things, just like herbs, spell books, creepy and amazing animals, feathers, and those famous prank stores. In the Diagonal Alley, the most famous one is called _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, _which has ALL sorts of things. (I heard that the _skiving snackbox_ was rather popular). And like all the other times I had come here, it was completely _full_, as if everyone decided to go on the streets at the same time.

Anyway, while I was walking down the road, looking for a place to buy my uniform, I saw, by the doorway of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, a group where almost everyone had red hair. I wondered if it was the Weasley family, since everyone says that everybody in that had flame colored hairs. But I shrugged it off. It's not like I knew somebody there anyway.

...

After visiting, wandering, buying, looking and wandering a little bit more (my legs were already completely worned out by that time), aunt Luna _finally _remembered what she forgot...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_- Hmm... – Said Luna, while looking at a weird purple and orange gown. – I have the feeling I forgot something..._

_- What did you forgot? – asked Ashlyn, innocently, while an old and chubby lady was measuring the girl's arm to make hogwarts' uniform._

_- I don't know. – answeared Luna, shrugging. – I forgot._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

- Ashlyn, dear! Your wand! – when she said that, I gasped, kind of too dramatically, but anyway. We were leaving the Alley without buying my freaking wand!

- Like, oh Merlin, how could we? – I yelled back.

And just like that, we returned to the alley, and Luna showed me where I should buy my wand and gave me a wallet, full of galleons.

- Can you buy alone Ashlyn? – she asked. – I saw some friends of mine and I'd like to chat with them.

- No worries, auntie, I'm fine.

Smiling sheepishly, aunt Luna waved at me and walked off in a random direction to meet her friends.

Shrugging, I entered the Olivaras.

...

Well, how can I describe this place? Like na eery place full of the knowledge from the past 800 years or just like a bad lighted place full of worn out books, papers and wand boxes? You decide wich one is better for you (I actually prefer the last option).

I looked around, curious. For the more messed up it could be, this place is rather fascinating in some way that I can't explain. But more fascinating was the owner, who popped out of nowhere behind me without I even noticing him. Really, that was kind of weird.

But nevertheless, when I turned to the counter, there he was, facing me with big and wide fair eyes that reminded me of two big moons. I jumped in my place, startled, restraining a scream. The man just stiffled a giggle, and said.

- Good afternoon, miss Erizel. It's a pleasure to see you here.

- Er... Thanks?

- You know – he started, walking off to the counter. – I've known your parents and their friends for so long, I can't even remember of how much I owe them. – from the counter, he got a tape measure, and with a shove of his wand, it started to move and measure by itself around my budy. – I guess we can get you a wonderfull wand, you know? You seem to be a wise young woman, so I must not fear your actions... – And just like that, he snapped his fingers, making the tape stop, and walked off into a corridor nearby. He's blabbering was so confusing that I couldn't understand anything, and I tilted my head, trying to figure what he meant by saying about me being a 'wise young woman' and 'not to be feared'. Is that old sir nuts?

Of course, normally I would keep thinking and wondering about what he said until I figure something out, but I got so excited when I saw the wand boxes that I ended up forgetting all that foreshadowing or whatever was it.

The old sir firstly handed me a wand that looked quite old and said

- Try this one. Thirty two centimeters, elm tree with unicorn's fur core, hard.

I grabbed it, and I felt the wand just for, like, 5 seconds, and he got rid of it and handed me another one.

- Thirty centimeters, oak tree and pixie wing core, malleable. This one is quite an unusual and mischieious wand if I say so myself.

I didn't felt very happy when he told me that, but them again, I completely forgot what the old sir blabbed when blue sparkles jumped from the tip of the object. It was marvelous, and the sparkles looked like water!

- I guess this wand has chosen you . – he said, mysteriously. – That's your wand, dear, it's 7 galleons.

...

A big ruckus was happening in the street when I left the Olivaras.

I couldn't find aunt Luna nor Mr. Longbottom in the road (he had come with us to buy materials for his classes), and lot's of people were blocking my sight. From inside the wall of human beings, I could hear somebody grumble, more like two bodies.

Curious, I squeezed myself in that mass of people, and somehow, I could get to the other side of the crowd, getting a 'V.I.P.' room to watch the fight that was happening there.

Two boys were struggling against each other, and also were yellind and cursing and stuff. That scene was so messed up that I couldn't see any of the boys features. I just could tell they were by my age (more because of their voices than by their appearence).

The melee went on for a few more seconds, with punchings, kickings and the such (I'm almost sure I saw some blood), but the brawl was suddenly stopped when both boys were hangged upside down in mid air. I don't know what kind of face I made at that hapennig, but must've been funny and weird (because my 'WTF' faces are funny and weird according to Luna)

- What are you two doing? – asked a grown up voice.

The owner of the voice appeared from the middle of the crowd, making some people gasp and point at him (I wonder, why did they do that?). The man wasn't THAT much. He was kind of short and thin, with thick and unruly pitch black hair and sparkly green eyes behind weird round glasses. From his clothes, I could tell he was an Auror, and he seemed like 35 or 36.

- James and Albus. – the man called. Even though the man was angry, his voice sounded calm, what, in my opinion, was way scarier. – What do you two think you are doing? – he repeated. His glare was so threatening that even the innocent me got the shivers.

I looked back to the two boys, waiting for an answear, and I finally could see how the looked like.

One of them had a dark chestnut hair and blueish eyes. His mouth was red and twitching, and his bare arms were scratched. I labelled him as one of those pranky boys that would LOVE to visit the W.W.W. (Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes). The other boy was a bit tinier, I guess, and had straight and unruly black hair and intense green eyes, (that I'm sure they focused in me for at least 2 seconds) and I labelled him as sweet, studious boy.

Another thing that I was sure of was that the two boys were sons of the man, and that they were screwed.

The brothers tried to make up an excuse, but failed miserably, and looked down (or up... I don't know, they were hangged upside down, so I couldn't tell) in shame.

Putting the boys down, the man ordered them to follow him. Giggleing, I went after the family, willing to see what was about to happen (What? I'm curious!). But I halted when I saw the man stopping to talk with Luna and Mr. Longbottom. Did they know each other? Even more curious, I approached and tried to eavesdrop them, but all I could hear was an end of a conversation.

- I'd like to keep talking Neville, Luna, but I have two troublemakers to deal with.

- No worries, Harry. – Said Luna smiling. –I was about to depart myself, my niece is waiting for me.

I almost laughed at the face that man, Harry, made when Luna mentioned me. But he shrugged it off and turned to Mr. Longbottom.

- Neville, see you around, and don't mess up, ok?

- I wouldn't trust that. This very morning he ordered a feather to paint the walls instead of writing. – revealed Luna, giggleing. Mr. Longbottom blushed and shoved her lightly.

- Heh, Neville, never gonna change! – Said the Harry man, and they just started to laugh!

I just stared at them, wondering where they had met each other...


End file.
